Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a semiconductor device including an interlayer insulating layer and interconnections.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, dielectric layers typically need to be reduced, too. The reduction of thicknesses and widths of dielectric layers may induce degradation of electrical properties, such as RC delay. The dielectric layers have a structure that is typically vulnerable to the penetration of moisture. The moisture may reduce effective thicknesses of the dielectric layers and cause failures in interconnections.